fablefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Hammer
This chick has to be the most annoying character in Fable 2. Did anyone else wish they could kill her? 19:42, 4 July 2009 (UTC) :No, not really. I spent most of my time trying to kill Theresa. Lol. Solar Dragon (Talk) 09:46, 5 July 2009 (UTC) Her constant yapping can get really annoying. meh. i got a few laughs out of watching my brother while he was playing. but her talking can actually give some information on the temple and hannah her self. I don't find her annoying; in fact she's one of my favourite characters ^_^ --Princess Moogle 02:24, June 18, 2010 (UTC) Adopted? Maybe I'm just forgetting something, but I don't remember Hammer or the Abbot or anyone ever mentioning Hammer was adopted...We know that the monks aren't wholly celibate, since you can marry some of them. HelterSkelter 18:38, September 22, 2009 (UTC) You're forgetting something. Hammer (or at the time, Sister Hannah) mentions being adopted in the Wellspring Cave. She brings up the warrior monks, then ponders how things would have been different if the Temple had been founded by a warrior monk instead, and she had been adopted into such a place. Atypicaloracle 02:05, October 22, 2009 (UTC) Picture Does anyone have a picture of how Hammer looks in the game? The concept art should stay though--it is pretty interesting. HelterSkelter 18:40, September 22, 2009 (UTC) :Well, it is almost impossible to get good quality images from the game due to it only being released on XBox 360. This means that we can not use the Print Sc function to take pictures from the games as there isn't one for XBox. Solar Dragon (Talk) 19:45, September 22, 2009 (UTC) :I'll try to snag an in-game screencap of her. Soren7550 02:03, June 3, 2012 (UTC) :::Got one: File:SisterHannahFuneral.png :::Soren7550 23:02, June 3, 2012 (UTC) ::Can we please switch the concept art picture with the in-game one? The concept art one isn't an accurate representation of her. Soren7550 20:51, June 5, 2012 (UTC) Question Should the sentence about the Abbot being revived with the ending be in there? I mean the good ending states it would bring all those lost in the building of the spire back, and that they would return from the spire confused but happy. So if that is true how could the Abbot be revived merely due to dying during the building?--Alpha Lycos 05:19, December 6, 2009 (UTC) :I changed that section. I don't think that the Abbot was revived. Rose also died during the Spire's construction, but she isn't brought back in the Sacrifice ending. The Abbot wasn't a worker there. --'Michaeldsuarez (Talk) ( )' 14:17, December 6, 2009 (UTC) :ya. everyone who was killed at the spire is revived. that means the abbot, your dog, rose, your family and just about anyone else you meet outside the spire is not revived. Hammer was kinda anoying but funny fable is the best game i ever played potions link i clicked on a link on the potions page (skill potions, fumbling) and it brought me to this page. i don't think it's supposed to bring you here...i don't even think the link is supposed to be there, as the closest you can get to a hammer is the weapon which is a warhammer, not a construction hammer. :I'll take it out then. --Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 13:33, May 10, 2010 (UTC) Undo last edit? I would do it myself but something about conflicting intermediate edits stops me. The edit, by Zecke needs to be undone for two reasons: Grammar is bad and second its not needed. No where in the sentence he is talking of does it say the banshees can only speak the truth. In fact the sentence states what he added just in fancy wording. Thank you.Alpha Lycos 14:17, October 3, 2010 (UTC) :A quick way to undo an edit, if nothing has been done since and if the Undo button won't allow you to, is to find the edit before it using the Diff view, and click Edit above it next to the revision date. It will say You are editing an old version of this page. If you save it, any changes made since this version will be lost. If you save that page then it will revert to that time. Edits done like this should have "rv." written in the summary. --Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 16:15, October 3, 2010 (UTC) :Ah thanks for the info :) Next time I shall use that. Though the edit I was speaking of has been removed.Alpha Lycos 16:18, October 3, 2010 (UTC) Hammer WANTED?? I was just watching a fable video of gameplay http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QEcBz3MkbhM and you can see a wanted poster and it's hammer, i guess this means she might be in Fable lllThe Fable Guy 05:53, October 10, 2010 (UTC) Well, it may be a very old poster, too, because when playing Fable II, I seen posters in childhood that were still there when I grew up. And she's probably wanted for going on her killing rampage with the Absolver, and probably still is wanted, although I do hope she returns, she's my favourite hero! 'DefenestrationTalk to Me'' 05:58, October 10, 2010 (UTC)'' It could also be that Logan, knowing about Heroes and those still alive, wants them hunted down and killed to stop a rebellion against him. Alpha Lycos 06:00, October 10, 2010 (UTC) And thats probally why the hero of fable 3 is not in the castle he had to run away from logan cause he trys to kill himThe Fable Guy 06:40, October 10, 2010 (UTC) No, I don't think that's Hammer. I believe that's a wanted poster of Paige. Joshschi887766 09:18, October 10, 2010 (UTC) Oh yea I didn't think of that one haha. Plus the camera work is shotty and not very clearAlpha Lycos 09:29, October 10, 2010 (UTC) oh yea paige and when you think of it there is some argument in some of the video's and they get seperated and dragged in to the dungeon well that's what it looks like with the dev diary 3 The Fable Guy 11:17, October 10, 2010 (UTC) lol woops i thought paige was the girlfreind from the start but i just looked at paige's page (ha) and they even got the picture thereThe Fable Guy 11:19, October 10, 2010 (UTC) Just looking at things, the wanted posters look like a headshot of the artwork shown of Hammer on the article page. Alpha Lycos 00:05, October 11, 2010 (UTC) you guys don't know what you are talking about Hannah was one of my families favs Oakvale Song I was replaying Fable 2 for my 100th time(xP jk) and I realized that the song that Hammer sings when you first meet her is about Wraithmarsh or Oakvale. It's essentially the foreshadowing of what happened to the town. Should we put this song on this article or on the Oakvale article? Maybe neither but I think it's of importance. Le Kaja[[User talk:Kajalamorth|'Talk']] 04:09, August 1, 2011 (UTC) :It already has a page for the song here.--Alpha Lycos 04:42, August 1, 2011 (UTC) :I feel really really stupid right now :( Thanks by the way xP Le Kaja[[User talk:Kajalamorth|'Talk']] 05:57, August 1, 2011 (UTC) Quotes Just looking at things, do we really need like every line ever spoken by Hammer? Lately it seems the pages are getting overloaded with just quotes from the characters, almost to the point that the page is nearly a perfect script for the games.--Alpha Lycos 22:29, June 13, 2012 (UTC) Agreed. The quotes need to be cut down to stuff that either shows the character's, well character, or are significant to the overall story. Soren7550 03:07, June 14, 2012 (UTC) :Agreed. I think all the character pages quote sections could use some serious trimming. -- geekie beekie(Talk) (User Space) 23:21, June 14, 2012 (UTC) :While I mind that you have deleted the quotes that I spent ages writing, and is ironic as this is meant to be an Encyclopedia of Fable, encompassing all information including quotes and anything which will make it better, I do want the two quotes I've added to be kept, as they're funny and if there are too many quotes, delete the repeated one "You let him go before I break you in half", as it appears twice on the page, and maybe the vow to her father. So, please, just let me have these two quotes. A Wikia Contributor 10:03, July 15, 2012 (UTC) ::I've never heard of this place as an encyclopaedia of Fable info, just a place to hold info deemed worthy to help the fans. The quotes are, as stated above, used to show the characters character, or are significant to the overall story, not funny or personal choice. The pages aren't for putting what you personally want, if that was the case all vandals would be allowed to leave their ruining of pages on the page.--Lycos Devanos Drop me a line 10:08, July 15, 2012 (UTC) ::Not only are these quotes funny but they're also good for showing her character. And I didn't ruin the page. So, I would just like these two quotes, you can see her character through these two quotes - how she's envious and therefore, how she wants to be a Hero, but her role as a monk interferes and therein lies her turmoil and the second showed her personality. A Wikia Contributor 10:18, July 15, 2012 (UTC) :::Actually they make her out to be a whiny child who doesn't want to do the chore she has been tasked with, not the Hero she becomes. The page has been edited to its current state, without those quotes, as decided by the consensus.--Lycos Devanos Drop me a line 10:22, July 15, 2012 (UTC) :::And there's your person opinion which you stated shouldn't interfere. Where was this consensus about what quotes were to be trimmed? ::::Hm well look above, three users voting that they need to be trimmed, no opposition. The admin saw this and administered the change, hence the consensus vote to change the page to how it is.--Lycos Devanos Drop me a line 10:27, July 15, 2012 (UTC) ::::But who chose what quotes were to be trimmed? Was there a poll? And I oppose it :::::As I said, the admin administered it. They removed quotes not needed, and left the suitable ones. Just like how they tried fixing the Hero of Brightwall info box about Jasper and such.--Lycos Devanos Drop me a line 10:30, July 15, 2012 (UTC) :::::You are correct in that I chose which quotes best suited her character, and which ones to trim, myself, as nobody had given any input. There can't be a poll about everything, and I left it for four weeks from the initial suggestion to give everyone time to give their opinions. When none more had been given, I acted upon the suggestion. But that is exactly why I invited you to talk about it, so we can reach a consensus. I only wish we could have avoided the conflict by getting everyone's opinion when the suggestion was first made. :::::Also, I have provided the in-game reference to Jasper being the Hero's valet on the Hero of Brightwall talk page. --Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 12:24, July 15, 2012 (UTC)